King And Lionheart
by monkeyrawr
Summary: Algunas veces, los sentimientos son más fuertes que las palabras. Las cosas que nos cambian, que nos vuelven mejores, suceden por una razón. Kent Nelson lo sabía. Después de todo lo que pasaron, ¿ella finalmente abriría su corazón?


Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no es _A Kiss Before Dying_, pero antes de que cierres la ventana, debes de saber que tengo un bloqueo de escritor. Uno muy malo. Pero quitando de lado eso, anuncio que... oficialmente estoy escribiendo la continuación del otro fic, y además, tengo un bosquejo de otros dos capítulos. Y ahora, les dejo esto para que no sufran.

_No soy dueña de Young Justice._**  
_SPOILERS. Si no quieres saber qué es lo que sucede, no leas._**_  
_**Este fic está situado después de Auld Acquaintance.**_  
Kid Flash & Artemis._

Para Pau & Steph.  


* * *

Había sucedido.

Después de meses de una relación en la que solo había odio y comentarios sarcásticos, ahora existía una posibilidad de que algo _más_ sucediera. Todo había comenzando con _Roy-soy-un-idiota-Harper_. Él y sus estúpidas ideas de encontrar al traidor del equipo, habían arruinado todo. Artemis recordaba aquella mirada de traición que Wally le había dado noches atrás.

¿Traición?

No, más bien…

_Sufrimiento._

¡Y todo por culpa del arquero! Claro que ella quería derrotar a los malos del cuento, pero solo porque esos villanos eran parte de su familia. Ella no quería ver a nadie del quipo gravemente lastimado. Con toda la experiencia adquirida a través de los años, la rubia sabía a lo que el equipo se exponía. Sporstmaster podía hacer muchas cosas… Y Cheshire también era un problema. Ella haría lo que su padre le ordenara con tal de no enfrentarse a él.

Podían herir a cualquiera.

_Podían matarlos._

Por eso quiso atraparlos sola. Wally se había decepcionado de ella, incluso después de decirle que no tenía nada que probar. Nada en el mundo podía explicar cómo se había sentido al respecto. Quiso golpearse contra una pared, encerrarse y no salir nunca. Ellos se sentían traicionados. ¿Y si después de todo era la _mole_ del equipo? Después de todo, era reemplazo simplemente. Un cero a la izquierda si la comparaban con Roy. No hacía falta una habitación llena de chicos que la creían traidora para sentirse culpable.

Pero sí necesitaba una habitación llena de superhéroes hipnotizados para aceptar que tenía sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo.

Antes de que sucediera el problema con la Liga, Artemis había contado su secreto. Les había dicho de su familia y su pasado. Se había desenvuelto con ellos, contándoles el secreto que juró jamás revelar. Megan y Superboy compartieron otros secretos y un momento incómodo de amor-marciano-clon, y entonces, después de mucho tiempo, Artemis pudo sentirse bien consigo misma. Ya no había ladrillos llenos de sentimentalismo. Todos habían aceptado la idea que su familia estaba llena de dos psicóticos que asesinaban gente por diversión. Ahora podría sentirse bien al no tener que mentirles.

Artemis sonrió ligeramente, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la suave tela que cubría una parte de su brazo. _'Los gajes del oficio' _pensó, mientras ajustaba la venda. Sus ojos escrutaron la habitación, encontrando el reloj de mesita que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. La arquera soltó un suspiro largo, y se aferró al borde de la cama. Habían regresado de la Watchtower hace un par de horas. Muchos habían decidido ir a dormir, pero ella simplemente se había encerrado en su habitación, se había dado una ducha larga y minutos antes, acababa de cerrar un libro pequeño que contenía relatos de terror. Bostezó durante unos segundos, y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a dar un paseo. Después de todo no quería matar tiempo leyendo, o peor, observando el techo de su habitación como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Con toda la contrariedad del mundo, se levantó, tomando su ballesta de bolsillo, solo por si las dudas. No tenía intenciones de usarla, pero nunca se sabía. Así, soltando el aire de sus pulmones, salió de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras sí. Lo último que necesitaba era a Megan o al pequeño troll preguntando si las cosas estaban bien. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no hacer ruido mientras caminaba por el corredor, y casi inmediatamente se encontró frente a frente con la sala de estar. Alzó una ceja, sorprendida. La televisión estaba encendida con su _'No Signal'_ peculiar. Artemis bufó, avanzando hasta el sofá para tomar el control remoto, presionando botones al azar hasta que la pantalla se volvió negra.

Cuando salió de su habitación tenía la esperanza de que cierto corredor estuviese en la cocina. Pero ese lugar parecía tan desértico como un pueblo fantasma. La rubia caminó hasta la cocina, y buscó algo para comer antes de que su estómago iniciara una guerra mundial. Preparó un _bowl,_ colocando cosas al azar. Frutos de todos tipos, galletas que su amiga había preparado, algunos panes y una botella de agua. Era una caminata nocturna, a fin de cuentas. Tal vez se sentaría en algún parque cercano a comer. _No, no, no._ ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡Estaba en pijama! Verla comer en un parque en plena madrugada sería extraño… y patético. Optó por regresar a su cama, pero entonces tuvo una idea. _'Hello, Artemis'. _La cueva tenía una entrada a la costa de Rhode Island. ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió!

Abrazó a su _bowl_ de snacks contra su pecho, mientras salía a hurtadillas de la estancia, atravesando varios pasillos hasta llegar al punto deseado. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, no pudo evitar sonreír. La brisa de la costa junto con ese clima de invierno era perfecta. Agachó la cabeza, fijándose en sus zapatos. No era como si los necesitara realmente. Se los sacó rápidamente, pateándolos hasta que chocaron con una esquina. Al menos ahí no se llenarían de arena y agua. Negó con la cabeza, y avanzó hacia la costa.

Las olas chocaban suavemente contra la arena, y regresaban a los segundos, iniciando una cosmogonía de ir y venir que no tenía final. Artemis se permitió sonreír, sin dejar de caminar. Se detuvo frente al agua, sin dejar que sus pies tocaran el líquido traslúcido. Estuvo ahí, con el _bowl_ abrazado mientras contemplaba los retazos del cielo nocturno frente a ella. Alzó la barbilla un poco, y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente a las estrellas. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, y su sonrisa se amplió gradualmente. ¿Quién iba a creer, que de todas las personas, terminaría besándose con Wally?

_Wally._

Ese pelirrojo tan irritante, odioso y patético. El mismo que la había besado frente a todos sus compañeros, sin apartarse para vomitar. Ese chico que podía hacer que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, podía hacerla sonrojar y al mismo tiempo desearlo veinte metros bajo tierra. Era increíble pensar en lo que había sucedido entre ellos. De un segundo a otro estaba en sus brazos, besándolo como si el mundo fuese a acabarse. Y durante ese momento, nada existía alrededor de ambos. No prestó atención a sus compañeros, y la frase peculiar de Red Tornado llegó a sus oídos como un murmullo muy lejano. Como todo, lo bueno debe de terminarse en algún punto de la vida. A los pocos minutos todos los superhéroes se encontraban frente a Batman, que estaba dando las indicaciones para regresar a la Cueva. Solo los _líderes _tenían permiso para quedarse, para discutir muchas cosas y recibir las felicitaciones de la Liga. Con esa idea en mente, los demás habían desaparecido a través de los transportadores, regresando finalmente, a la Cueva. A ella hubiese encantado hablar con Wally un poco más, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, Zatanna la estaba sujetando por el brazo, mientras la llevaba prácticamente a zancadas por el corredor. Megan estaba detrás de ellas, flotando como de costumbre, bombardeando a la rubia con preguntas de todo tipo. Artemis no pudo hacer nada más que responder. Y ahí se había ido su oportunidad para hablar con el corredor. No era que le importara realmente, porque siempre podía ir a su habitación y tocar como demente hasta que abriera. Simplemente… le hubiese gustado que pasara algo más que sonrojos y frases que nunca brotaron de sus labios.

Negó con la cabeza.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que ella no contempló la posibilidad de que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento. ¿Iban a tener una relación formal, o simplemente fingirían que nada de eso sucedió? _Hell no. _No podía borrar eso de su mente, ni de medio equipo. A menos que el psicótico controlador de mentes borrara sus memorias, era algo que Artemis jamás olvidaría. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo pensara lo mismo. Y si no lo hacía, bueno… ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, decidiendo si hacer algo o quedarse ahí parada otros diez minutos. Terminó por soltar un gran suspiro, y enterró los pies en la arena. Tal vez sería mejor si regresaba, se encerraba en su habitación y trataba de dormir. Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca, y retrocedió unos pasos, y se sentó en la arena. Extendió las piernas, y soltó un sonoro bostezo. No podía volver a dormir aunque lo intentara. Lo único que le quedaba era estar en la costa un par de horas más, hasta que todos en la Cueva despertaran; regresar, tomar una ducha y fingir que durmió como un oso durante toda la noche.

Pero claramente no podía.

No con tantos pensamientos en su mente.

Cerró los ojos, entregándose a la calma de la noche.

[…]

Wally dejó salir el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

Primero pensó que era una ilusión; un simple espejismo de su cabeza. La vio aparecer en la playa, sujetando algo. Su mente proactiva debía de estarle gastando una broma, porque de ninguna otra manera vería a Artemis de esa forma. Se veía tan tranquila, como si nada en el mundo pudiese molestarla. No tenía su cara de indiferencia, y no había ni una sola señal de sarcasmo o ironía en el aura que proyectaba. No parecía ser la chica que podía patear tu trasero en menos de dos minutos. Parpadeó varias veces, intentando que la réplica de Artemis desapareciera. Su estúpido cerebro lo mataría un día de esos.

Pero ella no se iba.

Estaba ahí, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba a metros de ella.

El instinto de Wally habló por cuenta propia, y antes de que alguna otra cosa atravesara su mente, ya se encontraba corriendo a hipervelocidad hacia ella, solo para cargarla sobre uno de sus hombros. Escuchó el grito de ella, y estuvo a punto de bajarla en ese instante. Pero como siempre, no se podía esperar algo normal de la arquera. Antes de que él pudiese parpadear de nuevo, ella ya lo había derribado. Ahora el pelirrojo yacía en la arena, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Artemis estaba prácticamente sobre él, amenazándolo con algo que Wally no lograba identificar. Solo cuando giró el rostro un poco, y vio un tazón en la arena, junto con muchas frutas y lo que parecía una botella de agua, pudo soltar una carcajada.

— ¿De verdad, _hermosa_? ¿Me amenazas con una banana? — le preguntó, con algo de dificultad. Ella casi le oprimía los pulmones, por lo que le costaba mucho hablar. A los pocos segundos, ella se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos, y soltó la fruta, moviéndose un poco para dejarlo respirar. El corredor tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y respiró pesadamente, sin incorporarse.

— Lo siento. — le escuchó decir después de unos momentos. — No lograba reconocerte, ya sabes, en la oscuridad no se puede ver tu estúpida cabeza de zanahoria. — ante esta frase, el héroe no pudo hacer más que sonreír ligeramente. Él seguía tendido en la arena, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cuando ella tomaba asiento a su lado, y sonreía. ¡La reina del hielo había sonreído! Era algo que necesitaba una fotografía. Cerró los ojos rápidamente, guardando la imagen mental de la arquera sonriéndole de esa forma. Nunca sabía cuándo volvería a pasar algo como eso.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, escuchando a las olas chocar contra la costa.

Quería decirle tantas cosas que probablemente sonarían mejor en su cabeza que cuando salieran de su boca. Se quedó callado otro momento, disfrutando el simple hecho de tenerla a su lado. En realidad, él jamás aceptaría eso públicamente, pero cuando ella estaba cerca… parecía que todo el universo se quedaba en cámara lenta, y eso hacía que él no parara de sonreír. Le hubiese gustado quedarse así, sintiendo su presencia cerca, disfrutando del sonido de las olas y de esa sensación agradable que trepaba por su pecho y se extendía hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pero cuando se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa, ella se estaba levantando, sacudiéndose la arena que estaba en su pijama.

Wally la observó con detenimiento, fijándose en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y justo cuando pensó que nada podía ser mejor, ella se soltó el cabello. Sí, sí. Sus dedos se movieron hacia el elástico que sostenía su colita de caballo, sacándolo de un tirón. Las hebras de cabello dorado cayeron inmediatamente, deteniéndose en sus hombros, como una cascada de oro. Cuando ella sacudió su cabello y alzó los ojos para verle, el corredor sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Se levantó también, golpeándose mentalmente por verla como un idiota. Pero cuando ella comenzó a quitarse sus pantalones para dormir, el pelirrojo soltó un grito.

La arquera alzó una ceja, expectante.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — la pregunta del pelirrojo salió tan rápida y atropellada que parecía una mezcla de palabras al azar. Estaba rojo como un tomate, y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por qué… demonios, ella era _Artemis._ Se suponía que no debería de pensar en ella de esa forma, ni mucho menos pensar que ella era una chica. ¡Era una bruja sacada del mismísimo infierno! Por que literalmente, estaba que ardía. Negó con la cabeza varias veces, quitando esos pensamientos comprometedores de su cabeza. Se levantó también, mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella.

— ¿Ustedes qué creen que tenemos ahí abajo? ¿Un gnomo? — fue lo que obtuvo, además de la imagen viva de ella quitándose la pijama. Wally no respondió nada, simplemente se quedó muy quieto, ahora admirando la suave complexión de su cuerpo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no saltarle encima y prácticamente _violarla_ ahí mismo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y fingiendo que no había visto ni pensado nada, estiró los brazos y soltó una risa nerviosa. No iba a mentir que se sorprendió por las acciones de la rubia. Intentó alejar los pensamientos de su mente, y avanzó hasta donde estaba ella.

_«Debo irme acostumbrando»_

— ¿Al menos quieres explicarme por qué te estás quitando la ropa? No es que me moleste… — cuando la mirada fulminante de ella lo golpeó, volvió a ponerse rojo, y comenzó a balbucear rápidamente. Artemis rodó los ojos, y acortó toda distancia entre ellos, cubriéndole una boca con una de sus manos.

Genial.

Ahora estaba muerto.

Pensó que iba a golpearlo, o peor, ahogarlo. Pero ella se limitó a reír, bajando su mano lentamente. No era de esas risas que daban miedo. Era una risa _encantadora_, que al mismo tiempo de cautivarlo lo hacía sonreír como idiota. — Ese tipo de cosas suenan mejor en mi cabeza, ya sabes. — murmuró, sintiéndose todavía más idiota por soltar cosas como esas. La observó durante unos instantes, y ese deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir se apoderó de su cuerpo. Pero sabía, que probablemente si la tocaba, ella lo golpearía y se burlaría de él. Soltó un suspiro, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. «Probablemente me odiará por esto» pensó, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ella en una fracción de segundo. La tomó como antes, sujetándola sobre su hombro. Y antes de que pudiese matarlo, corrió hacia el agua, sumergiéndola con cuidado.

La respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la rubia fue casi inmediata. Escuchó un «¡Wally!», seguido por un chapoteo del agua. El corredor soltó una carcajada, y se sumergió también, para evitar a la arquera que posiblemente lo mataría.

Salió a la superficie después de unos minutos.

Al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ella no estaba enojada. Se estaba riendo, tirándole agua al rostro al mismo tiempo. El corredor nadó hacia ella, y también le lazó un poco de agua. No tardó mucho para que eso se convirtiera en una guerra. Decidido a no dejarla ganar, la estrechó en un abrazo, casi dejándola sin respirar. Cuando ella protestó por una tregua, la soltó un poco, renuente. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo bonita que era. ¡Vaya! ¿Había pensado eso? Bajo la luz de la luna podía ver el verdadero color de sus ojos, que era una mezcla entre gris y azul. Estuvo a punto de acercarse más, solo para repetir el beso que compartieron en año nuevo. Pero justo cuando se inclinó hacia ella, Artemis volvió a tirarle agua en la cara. El pelirrojo se retiró, tosiendo dramáticamente para que ella no viese su sonrojo. ¡Que le pasaba! Pensar en besarla de esa forma cuando aún no aclaraba sus ideas… apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, y la empujó suavemente, sumergiéndose al momento. Con una sonrisa, nadó hasta ella, cargándola sobre sus hombros, solo para dejarla caer y soltar una gran carcajada.

No podía ser más perfecto.

La observó al salir a la superficie, con su cabello pegándosele a ambos lados de la cara. Estiró su mano para retirarle las hebras mojadas, y ella sonrió. ¡Claro! Ese momento era _el momento_, para besarla como en las películas de Hollywood. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura, acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella. Y entonces…

_Pum._

— Deberíamos de salir. Me estoy congelando. — comentó, colocando sus manos en el pecho del héroe, alejándose. Antes de que pudiese protestar, ella ya estaba nadando hacia la costa. Wally soltó un quejido, y la siguió rápidamente. Ella lo odiaba, ¿cierto? No había otra explicación. Le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

La encontró en la arena, buscando una toalla para secarse. La observó embobado, mientras ella secaba su cabello y sus brazos y piernas. Alzó una ceja, y le lanzó la toalla a la cara. Él también se secó, y giró sobre sí mismo con su hipervelocidad para generar un pequeño torbellino. En pocos segundos, estaba totalmente seco. Le dedicó una sonrisa, y la arquera solo rodó los ojos. Cuando Wally se dio cuenta, ella estaba lanzando algo al aire, y lo atrapaba con su boca. Volvió a fijarse en lo que ella llevó a la playa, y los ojos se le iluminaron en un brillo especial.

¡Comida!

Fue a sentarse a su lado, y agarró un par de frutos secos cuando ella le pasó el _bowl_, e imitando sus acciones, los lanzó al aire para atraparlos. Ella lo miró divertida, mientras comía sus propios snacks. Solo cuando se detuvo y se giró para verlo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa: la estaba observando con esa mirada que solía darle a Megan.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó, y por inercia, se llevó las manos al rostro, pensando que algún trozo de cereza se había quedado ahí. El pelirrojo le tomó las manos, y las bajó hasta su regazo. Se había acercado. _Demasiado. _La heroína podía contar todas sus pecas, podía sentir su respiración cerca, y estaba casi segura de que podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón. Como último movimiento, levantó una de sus manos. Tenía una zarzamora, de un rojo brillante entre sus dedos. Artemis, con toda la contrariedad del mundo sobre ella, llevó el fruto hasta los labios del corredor.

— Wally… — mustió, y apartó la mirada. Tenía esa sensación entre agradable y dolorosa, apremiante y misteriosa al mismo tiempo, que no sabía que era. Wally sintió que los dedos de Artemis temblaban sobre sus labios, y sostuvo su mano con la suya. De repente, el corredor se encontró inclinándose hacia ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso cálido.

Muchos creerían que los besos casi de película son geniales.

En realidad fue un beso bastante torpe.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, fue más como si dos insectos chocaran accidentalmente. Wally se apartó después de unos segundos, renuente. Ella tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, y por su agitada respiración, el corredor podía asegurar que estaba un poco nerviosa. Le dedicó una sonrisa, y llevó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la arquera. Tomó su rostro con cuidado, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre su mejilla. Se maravilló por la suavidad de su piel, y volvió a sonreír cuando ella comenzó a respirar muy rápido.

¿Debía de continuar?

Ellos habían descubierto el acercamiento físico entre ambos horas atrás. ¡Antes se odiaban! O lo fingían. Pero de cualquier forma, él no haría nada que ella no quisiera, ¿cierto? Se retiraría y fingiría que no pasó nada si ella decidía eso. Pero para su suerte, ella no le gritó. Sujetó la mano de Wally con la suya, y él quiso detener el tiempo en ese mismo instante. Como un símbolo de entrega, su arquera favorita cerró los ojos, dándole a entender que estaba todo bien, o al menos, por ese momento.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió.

El verdadero beso, como en las películas que su mamá veía muchas veces.

Se había acercado muy lentamente hacia ella, escuchando su respiración agitada. También la sintió tensarse, como si aguardara eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue sonreír ampliamente antes de volver a juntar sus labios en un dulce beso. Apenas acarició los labios femeninos con los propios, sin hacer presión, como antes. Cuando ella pasó de estar tensa a dejarse llevarse por las emociones que la bombardeaban, Wally actuó. Le pasó una mano por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. De nuevo, la respuesta de su propio cuerpo ante el roce tan nimio fue abrumadora. Podía sentir el sabor de las frutas que habían estado comiendo antes, mezclada con esa sensación de alivio al sentirla tan cerca de él. La emoción de estarla besando en ese instante y que no fuese un sueño, trepaba desde su estómago hacia su corazón, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

No sabía lo que era, ni cómo se originaba. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de una cosa.

_No la dejaría ir. _

Podía ser arrogante, le podía dar palizas y enviarlo al hospital en minutos, pero era esa chispa que Kent Nelson le había dicho. Apenas si podía creer que había tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Todo ese tiempo, persiguiendo a una persona que ya tenía a alguien… para que su verdadera _spitfire _estuviese frente a él todo el tiempo. Cuando ella suspiró contra sus labios, el corazón del héroe latió mucho más rápido. Siempre pensó que ella no tenía sentimientos positivos hacia él, que solo había odio mutuo entre ambos. Pero parecía que se había equivocado.

Con esos pensamientos en su mente, retiró su mano del rostro de Artemis, permitiéndole que sus pequeñas manos se estrecharan alrededor de su cuello, enredándose en su cabello con delicadeza. Para ser una chica que podía matarte con la mirada, esa faceta de _novia-amiga-ojalá-sea-mi-novia _era lo mejor que había visto en ella. Siempre creyó que besarla (¿realmente había fantaseado con eso?) sería diferente: pelear por ser el dominante, como si fuese una batalla a muerte. Y en cambio, ella era demasiado _flexible_ con él. Se dejaba hacer. Se movía conforme él lo hacía, siguiendo el ritmo, tratando de atrapar esos suspiros acallados entre beso y beso. No había lugar para batallas en esos momentos. Y fue algo que Wally agradeció internamente.

Cuando se separaron, sintió un gran alivio. Por poder abrirse con ella de esa forma, dándole su corazón en cada beso que compartieron. Le gustaba verla así, sin ser abrumada por algún tema de su familia o del negocio familiar. Depositó un dulce beso en su frente, y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, colocando su barbilla en su coronilla. Estaba disfrutando la paz entre ambos, la facilidad para sentirse bien con solo tenerla en sus brazos. Y justo cuando creyó que todo era perfecto, ella tuvo que arruinarlo.

Todo.

— ¿Desde cuándo comencé a gustarte? Ya sabes, eso de que comenzaras a fantasear conmigo en lugar de Megan. — le preguntó, mientras trazaba líneas imaginarias a lo largo de su torso descubierto. Wally tuvo que tragar saliva, tosiendo unos segundos antes de poder responderle. La pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó, alejándose un poco para verla a los ojos. Ella parecía tan divertida con la situación. —Yo no fantaseaba contigo. — respondió, tratando de que su voz no delatara lo pésimo que era para mentir. Artemis dejó de jugar con sus dedos, y se alejó un poco más, alzando una ceja.

— ¿No? — Cuando él negó con la cabeza varias veces, ella se apartó, divertida, apoyándose en la arena con las palmas de sus manos. — ¿Y esa mirada de _soy-un-psicópata-que-va-a-violarte?_ — volvió a preguntar, y soltó una carcajada cuando Wally se puso completamente rojo.

— En mi defensa, es la adolescencia. Hormonas y todo eso. — intentó explicarse, y rápidamente volvió a sujetarla por la cintura, mientras sonreía un poco. Por poco olvidó que habían estado en el agua momentos atrás. Movió un mechón de cabello rebelde, justo detrás de la oreja de la arquera, y movió su mano suavemente, tomándola por la barbilla. Ella tenía esa patética costumbre de bajar la mirada, para evitar todo contacto visual cuando algo le molestaba, o en ese caso, cuando algo la ponía nerviosa. Le levantó el rostro, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos. — No es que me moleste, de cualquier forma. Quiero decir, ¿quién iba a creer que tendría a una novia tan _ardiente_? — murmuró ligeramente, con ese tono de voz tan elocuente que siempre lo metía en problemas.

Oh, no.

_Estaba en problemas._

En primer lugar, la había llamado ardiente. Eso podía olvidarse, claro, no era más que un cumplido demasiado fuera de contexto, pero no importaba. Sabía que ella estaría dispuesta a olvidarlo siempre y cuando no lo dijera de nuevo. El problema radicaba en la palabra _novia_. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir eso? Iba a matarlo. Ellos aún no habían aclarado sus mentes, y no habían pensado en el asunto seriamente. Se habían besado sin realmente pensar en lo que sucedería después, y justo hacían eso; se movían sin pensarlo. Solo sentían. Y algo en su mente le dijo que no debía dejar de hacer… lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar a una chica como ella, de todas formas? Alguien que pudiese retarlo sin temor a iniciar una pelea, o alguien que pudiese soportar su alto metabolismo y las toneladas de comida que consumía. Aunque le hubiese gustado seguir los pasos de Barry –enamorarse de algún no-héroe– no podía quitar esa chispa que ella lograba darle a su vida.

Soltó su barbilla con cuidado, y se alejó un poco, carraspeando en el trayecto. Ella aún no había dicho nada sobre el asunto. ¿Iba a ignorarlo ahora? Cerró los ojos, y apoyó ambas manos en la arena, aguardando por una respuesta, una broma, un comentario o lo que fuera que ella le respondiera. También esperaba un golpe, una risita sarcástica y algo que indicara que el tiempo entre ellos se había acabado. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. En lugar de eso, abrió los párpados lentamente, observándola por el rabillo del ojo. Pudo ver que entreabría los labios, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero al final terminaba arrepintiéndose, y solo estaba ahí, jugando con su cabello.

— No respondiste mi pregunta. — murmuró, y lo empujó para que se recostara en la arena. Cuando lo hizo, ella se acurrucó a su lado. Como un reflejo casi involuntario, la mano del pelirrojo encontró su camino hacia su cintura, y volvió a trazar pequeños círculos en la piel descubierta. Pensó en todas las cosas que podría decirle en ese momento. Desde sus intentos con Robin para descubrir sus secretos, las misiones que habían compartido y en las que se había preocupado _bastante _por lo que le pasara, hasta ese momento, en año nuevo, cuando se besaron.

— No lo sé. Supongo que desde Bialya. — Tardó tanto en responder, que Artemis soltó un suspiro de alivio. Hubo un momento de silencio, y ella entendió que la conversación tenía su fin. Pero después –y para su sorpresa- Wally habló de nuevo. — Aquella vez, cuando despertamos en medio de la nada, y tuve que esperar a que despertaras. Soy un _speedster. __Deberías de saber que odio ir lento. Llegué a pensar en dejarte ahí hasta que despertaras. — soltó un «auch» cuando ella lo golpeó, y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. — Pero me importabas lo suficiente como para esperarte. Y después… en el ejercicio de Manhunter, supe que __realmente__ me importabas. — se incorporó junto con ella, y con un movimiento rápido, la sentó sobre su regazo. _

_¿Debía de abrirle su corazón cuando ella apenas se abría hacia las personas?_

Levantó sus manos, y sujetó su rostro con delicadeza. Podía ver a través de sus orbes que estaba realmente confundida. Y no estaba equivocado; él mismo tenía una batalla de sentimientos en su interior que necesitaba finalizar. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, y le sonrió.

— Realmente me importas. Por eso… estaba tan enojado cuando querías ir por Cheshire. No quería volver a perderte. — murmuró con toda la honestidad que pudo. Antes de que pudiese disculparse por ser tan cursi y ese tipo de cosas, Artemis le había saltado encima, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, y escondiendo su rostro en el huequito de su hombro. Wally tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente colocó sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura, presionando ligeramente, mientras colocaba un par de besos en su mejilla. Podía vivir así. Con ella a su lado, luchando contra el crimen, viéndola sonreír. Depositó un último beso sonoro en su frente, y soltó una risa.

— Aún me debes un beso de cumpleaños, ¿sabes? — pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Artemis, sin dejar de sonreír. Ahora que se encontraba en paz absoluta, las palabras de Kent Nelson cobraban un sentido diferente. Ella era la chica indicada. Lo sabía por la manera en la que la veía, en como su risa podía calmarlo y cómo le dolía verla sufriendo. Estiró una de sus manos para tomar el _bowl_ que habían dejado antes, y se llevó a la boca un par de lo que sea que estuviese dentro.

— No lo arruines. — Artemis lo golpeó suavemente, y su voz sonaba amenazadora. Tosió un poco y la estrechó más fuerte contra él. La heroína se acurrucó sobre él, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Wally. Poco a poco, el cansancio comenzó a atacarlos, y ella tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para evitar quedarse dormida. Su batalla no tuvo éxito, y en cuestión de minutos, sus párpados caían pesadamente, ansiando un poco de descanso.

— Ni en un millón de años, hermosa. — La respuesta del pelirrojo llegó a sus oídos como un susurro suave, que se perdió con la marea que iba y venía, con una parsimonia que no tendría fin.

* * *

_Probablemente haga una continuación aparte de esto. Por que me faltaron muchas ideas que se me ocurrieron escribiendo esta nota de autor. Pero en fin, ¡dame un review, o un velociraptor te va a comer! _  
_Entre otras cosas, seguimos en búsqueda de personajes para el foro. Pueden mandarme un MP pidiendo la dirección, ¡y claro que se las daré! Necesitamos personajes originales, miembros de la Liga, Teen Titans, Villanos y muchos más._

_No sé realmente qué paso con el fic. El bloqueo mata mis ideas, así que perdón si está feo y malo. ¡Necesitaba subirlo! Y bueno, ahí tienen._

_Nos leemos._

_- Mony._


End file.
